


the way home

by Kami_Nader



Series: My Own Universe - songfic drubbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Underage Fellings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Nader/pseuds/Kami_Nader
Summary: Одинокая планета, авария, и мысли Широ о том, насколько правильны его чувства.
Relationships: Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro
Series: My Own Universe - songfic drubbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830052





	the way home

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep Dealer - The Way Home

\- Я буду буквально через один тик. Ты и соскучиться не успеешь.

Но Широ успел.

Никто не знал, что в миссии переменных будет больше, чем предполагалось. Они думали, что просчитали все варианты. Такаши шипит сквозь зубы и с силой прикладывается затылком о валун, на который опирается. "Ты не виноват. Мы не могли предугадать предательство". Широ криво улыбается и сплёвывает кровь. Рассудительная малышка Пидж всегда знает, что сказать. Они отправились на эту миссию вдвоём, потому что Аллура была нужна на главном корабле, а Ханк и Лэнс занимались эвакуацией в соседней галактике. И как результат, Широгане ранен, Чёрный лев снова не отвечает ему, а Пидж побежала искать точку, с которой сможет послать сигнал бедствия, укрыв лидера в одном из ущелий.

Небо над этой планетой мрачного грязновато-зеленого оттенка. Дело ли в выбросах спящего вулкана, или ещё в чем, Широ уже не важно. Тучи постепенно сгущаются. Молодой мужчина закрывает глаза и вспоминает голубое небо Земли, зелень его лесов, синеву океана. В это мгновение Такаши почему-то очень хочет увидеть Пидж. Он тянется к панели на рукаве и спустя пару кликов смотрит на фотографию из "облака". На ней девчушка, совсем ещё юная, счастливая и беззаботная, улыбается в камеру. Подол её синего платья развевается на ветру, как и локоны, доходящие до лопаток. Широ усмехается, вспоминая о том, что сейчас волосы этой "девчушки" торчат во все стороны, платья вызывают у неё недоумение, а силы и ловкости ей хватает, чтобы расправляться с врагами на раз-два. Широгане снова всматривается в небо и не в первый раз думает о том, насколько правильно его чрезмерное желание защищать их зелёного паладина. Там, на Земле их десятилетняя разница в возрасте была бы важна. Важна ли она сейчас? Они несколько месяцев ведут войну в космосе, чтобы в итоге вернуться домой. Но хочет ли Широ домой, если это значит потерять Пидж? Иногда он не совсем уверен.

\- Кэти, - Такаши зовёт совсем тихо, без особой надежды на отклик. Простое желание распробовать имя на вкус.  
\- Успел соскучиться?

Кэти Холт улыбается, протискиваясь в ущелье. И по блеску её глаз Широ всё понимает и облегчённо выдыхает. Помощь скоро придёт.

\- Это заняло больше одного тика, - усмехается парень, и Пидж лишь пихает его локтем в плечо.  
\- Тебе показалось, - девушка улыбается и внезапно задирает голову, вглядываясь в небо. - Долгий у нас путь домой, а?  
\- Разве что совсем немного, - Широгане, смотрит как в и без того зелёных глазах Кэти отражаются зеленоватые небеса. - Я не против пройти ещё немного


End file.
